1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless access system and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a wireless access system capable of controlling electronic devices and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of new technology, electronic devices used widely in daily life, such as TV, a video recorder, and/or so on, have gained more and more functions. That is to say, control interfaces for controlling the electronic devices also have gained more and more complicated operations. A remote controller is the most representative example. Generally, the remote controller capable of controlling domestic electronic devices is connected to a controlled device by infrared transmission technology. However, different types of remote controllers often utilize different coded formats for transmitting and receiving signals so as to operate complicated calculation within data transmission. Thus, the remote controller must have microprocessors capable of decoding and encoding formats installed inside. If we need utilizing the remote controller to control several sorts of the electronic devices, a complier corresponding to different coded formats needs to be stored additionally or else operation of the electronic devices will fail due to an incompatibility of the coded formats. Therefore, cost of manufacturing the remote controller and complication of process will be raised, and the compatibility of the remote controller will be limited.